


Mira HQ: Final Stand

by Dramana22



Series: Among Us [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramana22/pseuds/Dramana22
Summary: "After returning to Earth on a stolen spaceship from a partnered space program, on an alien planet, Emilio had been welcomed back handsomely. He was praised, titled a hero, a survivor. He was a miracle human..." We finally come to a close, taking a quick peek at what has become of Purple after his most gruesome adventures.
Series: Among Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937725
Kudos: 8





	Mira HQ: Final Stand

Home. Earth. The usual silent sounds of the ticking of a clock hung up on the wall, the casual interaction with other people and the boring desktop work job. This... was what Emilio missed. Almost.

After returning to Earth on a stolen spaceship from a partnered space program, on an alien planet, Emilio had been welcomed back handsomely. He was praised, titled a hero, a _survivor_. He was a miracle human. And even with all this, with all the stress the job had given him, he still wanting to work. They stationed Emilio on Mira HQ, tasked with much simpler jobs, tasks that bored him out of his mind.

When the clock ticked noon, it gave a small chime and Emilio looked up from the desk. Lunch. Getting up to stretch, he left the slow working computer running as he headed out to the cafeteria. There were already a few people in there clamoring about, wearing the signature multicolored suits, triggering flashes of all his dead teammates, and even the aliens taken by the hands of Drama and him...

"Hey! It's the space voyager everyone!" Ophelia announced, grabbing a drink from the vending machine and raising it to him. "Cheers!" She joked.

A few did rally up a cheer- those that worshipped him- and the others laughed in good faith. He waved to everyone before turning to Ophelia. "Mind getting me a Dew, Orange?" He asked, then headed to a group that waved him over. He sat with a groan, and a hefty pat on the back from Bladen.

"Emilio, my brother!" The black suited crewmate smiled. "You're looking mighty tired there. Feeling old yet?"

Emilio cracked a smile back; he surely felt tired, old. There was a wide range of ages working at the program, and everyone just seemed much brighter than him, more energized. Definitely didn't help that he could only see most of them as dead bodies, especially Bladen- who acted much like his friend from Skeld. "Yeah Black, I'm surely feeling it. This job is killing me."

This got a good laugh out of the group. Ophelia came by to join them, tossing Emilio his drink as an eager Grimm spoke. "So! Is today the day you tell us of what happened to crew? And how you survived?"

"Oh don't be so inconsiderate!" Ophelia scoffed. "Let the old man catch his breath! At least let him enjoy his lunch."

"Heh, sorry kiddo," Emilio opened his drink and tipped it towards Green. "It's not that easy a story to open up about. You'd probably lose your own lunch if I told it."

The group cracked up again, drawing the attention of the others from their tables. They quieted back down, chatting amongst themselves, but one individual in particular simply stared in disgust.

"Though, I do still have other stories to tell during our time on the ship," Emilio added. "If that'll suffice."

"Oh! Oh I know!" The bright cheery Yefim raised a hand. "You guys spent a lot of time on there, was there someone you were _interested_ in?" This solicited an 'ooo' from the others, to which Emilio simply laughed.

"Hate to burst your bubble Yellow, but no," he sighed. Few people interested him, but he'd hardly call it romantic. "It was strictly work for me, as it's always been. I had no interest in pursuing a relationship. Speaking of, don't date your coworkers!"

"Old!" They all spoken in unison, laughing yet again. They may have thought him joking, but his smile turned sad as he thought back on White and Pink- how Pink had sacrificed themself to cover for White. Thinking of this now, Emilio's hands started to curl up, which Ophelia caught sight of and frowned. She quickly tried to switch subjects.

"So! I'm almost done with my quota of tasks. That's gonna be a new record today! Think you can beat that _grandpa_?" Ophelia joked, shoving his arm playfully.

He snapped to and smiled more genuinely, grateful. "Man, I don't know how you guys do it. I swear, someone's purposefully making me do wires, and you know my vision's not what it used to be," he joked, mimicking an old person's voice to get the others to laugh. "I'm only halfway done for today. Actually, I should get back to it if I have any hope of finishing."

The others groaning, asking for more space stories, to spend more time with them, but he shook his head. "Sorry guys. Next time." With that, he chugged the rest of his drink and waved to them, disposing of his bottle before heading out.

"You know, I'm going to get to the bottom of why he calls us by colors," Grimm sighed, spread out on the table. "Right after he tells us about The Great Disappearance!"

"Ah give it a rest G," Bladen shuffled the kid's hair. "He may never be ready to tell us, and we'll just have to accept it. Our amigo has certainly been through something heavy, you can see it in his eyes."

From one of the other tables, a figure stood from their seat and waved goodbye to their group as they headed out of the cafeteria as well, passing by Emilio's group to hear better.

Ophelia nodded. "Heavy indeed. I can't help but feel bad for him. I mean, he's not _that_ much older than you and I Bladen, but it's like he carries this aged air about him. I just wish he'd talk to _someone_ at least."

"You mean you wished he talked to _you_ , _Orange_!" Yefim raised a finger at her.

The group laughed again as she tried to hide her blush, and the figure continued to walk past and out. Eventually, lunch was over and more people began to leave to return to their work, spreading out amongst the base.

Heading for the launchpad, Emilio dragged his feet and slowed down to stop at a portrait out in the hall. It was a group picture of the crewmates he meet here, save for himself: Green, Cyan, Red, Pink, Yellow, Black, Lime, Brown, and Blue... the faces slowly began to change, and for a moment he swore he saw Drama's face on the last person- her haunting, unnerving smile. He gently reached out to touch it, and in an instant, it was gone, replaced with a man completely different from her.

Emilio shook the thought away, and turned to continue on his way to complete his next task. There was no point dwelling on the past as much as he's been doing lately. He was home, and he was safe. No one had to know what he'd done; his bosses made sure of that. So on he walked, onwards he moved. He never did look back.

The humming of the machines got louder as he approached, and Emilio put in his ear plugs before turning to a machine where he ran diagnostics. He opened up a menu, clearing each sector of their docked ships, then closed it all off once it was cleared. Another easy, simple, boring task.

He let a heavy sigh out, then took out his earplugs to listen to the loud hum of the machines. It was enough to drown out the noise of his thoughts. Loud enough, in fact, to mask an assailants footsteps as they ran towards Emilio and took him down in one swift motion. He hit his head hard onto the pavement, struggling to look up and behind to see who had attacked him, only to see a red suited person covering his mouth, bringing a finger up to their lips to shush him, and instantly blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this is the end. Thanks for reading my lil mini series! I had such a clear vision for the first story, but the ideas kept rolling so the writing kept coming! I hope you've enjoyed it enough to share! And check out my tumblr (@dramartist) for more art stuff or writing updates!


End file.
